For All This Time
by Lais.Potter
Summary: Um conjunto de drabbles feitas para o Projeto For The Win do Forúm 6V.
1. Chapter 1

**Por você**

Mais uma vez, lhe pediu para ficar, para não ir ao encontro dele; encontro a morte.  
>Por mais uma vez ela lhe abraçou e desejou-lhe boa sorte.<br>Ela mentiu por você; quase morreu por você... Fez tudo que estava ao alcance dela por você.  
>E, por anos, ela se perguntou porque fizera tudo isso, qual era o motivo que a fizera lutar ao seu lado durante sete anos e quase chegar a morrer por isso.<br>Foi no dia em que ela o encontrou estirado no chão frio o seu corpo da floresta que ela soube o porque.  
>"Eu te amo."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Abraços<strong>

Onze anos - recebera seu primeiro abraço, um abraço de boa sorte de Hermione.  
>Doze anos - um abraço de saudade.<br>Treze anos - seu primeiro abraço protetor, pelo menos que se lembrava.  
>Quatorze anos - sua vez de retribuir o abraço de proteção que recebera Hermione, mas ela lhe deu vários outros.<br>Quinze e dezesseis anos - abraços de saudações e consolo vindos de Hermione.  
>Dezessete anos - o pior abraço de todos. Hermione lhe dera um abraço de despedida que, ao mesmo tempo, o consolou e fez querer poder parar o tempo, mas tinha que cumprir seu destino.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mundo particular<strong>

Sabia que não certo o que estava sentindo. Sabia o sentimos de Rony por Hermione. Mas não conseguia controlar pensamentos, mesmo depois das aulas de oclumência.  
>E mesmo depois das aulas, mesmo que tivesse conseguido controlar seus sonhos e pensamentos, Harry não, realmente, iria querer poder controlá-los.<br>Pois, era em seus sonhos e pensamentos que ele podia ser "apenas Harry." Era nesse pequeno mundo particular que podia sentir qualquer coisa sem se reprimir.  
>E era, exatamente, por isso que seu coração o estava lhe acusando de traição. Pois era em seus sonhos que desejava Hermione, mesmo sabendo que não deveria.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Significado<strong>

Por algum motivo, que não entendia; a imagem de Hermione descendo as escadas não lhe saia do pensamento.  
>Passara-se quase uma semana desde o Baile de Inverno, mas a imagem da morena descendo as escadarias com um sorriso tímido... Harry não conhecia muito sobre beleza, afinal, era um garoto. Mas tinha a plena certeza de que se fosse procurar o significado de beleza, teria uma foto de Hermione daquele momento.<br>Mas, ao mesmo tempo que descobria o significado da beleza, também descobriu o significado da inveja. Pois fora isso que sentira quando vira Viktor Krum tomar a mão de Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Suco de abóbora<strong>

Se alguém o perguntasse qual era sua comida favorita no mundo mágico, provavelmente diria que era sapos de chocolates. Afinal, fora a primeira "coisa" mágica que comera e para sempre ficara em sua memória.  
>Mas, a cerca de duas noites, sua comida predileta deixara de ser os sapos e passaram a ser torta de abobora.<br>Uma comida um pouco "besta", pois todos comem e não sentem nada de especial.  
>Mas, na noite de sábado, Harry mudara seu conceito sobre essa sobremesa. Tudo graças a Hermione que, como sempre, estava certa sobre o sabor excepcional que a torta de abobora tinha.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco<strong>

Cinco letras são as que formam seu nome: Harry.  
>Cinco são os tons de verdes que seus olhos têm.<br>Cinco são os melhores abraços que já troquei com alguém.  
>Cinco foram às vezes que senti que não conseguiria sobreviver, mas você me convenceu do contrário.<br>Cinco foram as vezes que bati em seu peito querendo, de algum modo desesperado, acordá-lo de sua "morte"  
>Cinco e mais uma letras são a que formam o meu sobrenome: Potter<br>Cinco são as cinco letras que formam a frase que mais gosto de ouvir e de falar para e de você: Eu te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorte<strong>

Horas atrás eu vislumbrei uma mulher maravilhosa adentrar a igreja, vestida num lindo vestido de renda branca e tule.  
>Contudo, fazem apenas alguns segundos que vislumbrei a imagem mais bela e sensual de toda minha vida: Hermione com apenas uma lingerie de rendas brancas.<br>Foi olhando para ela nesses dois momentos que percebe o quão sortudo sou por tê-la ao meu lado. Como um garoto magricela de quatro olhos e com uma sina de ter que salvar o mundo mágico, pode ter acabado – começado – com uma mulher tão completa como Hermione Jane Granger?  
>"Você tem muita sorte, Harry James Potter."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>J'adore<strong>

"Minhas meias, o que acha delas?" falou num tom sedutor.  
>"As adoro." Um sorriso fino brotou em seus lábios.<br>"Meu sapato?" perguntou enquanto Harry retirava-os juntamente com suas meias.  
>"Prefiro-os despidos." Beijou delicadamente os seus pés.<br>"E meu colar?" passou entre os dedos o objeto, produzindo um pouco de barulho por conta dos pingentes,.  
>"Seu colo é lindo o suficiente para não precisar de adornos." Falou encarando o colo moreno.<br>"Meu vestido?" Sua pequena brincadeira estava tomando seu rumo.  
>Dessa vez, levantou-se do sofá e a agarrou pela cintura. "Se formos para o quarto poderia mostrar o quanto o adoro."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Botão de rosa.<strong>

"Mamãe é uma rosa que o papai escolheu e eu sou o botão que a rosa deu." Hermione relia o pequeno cartão.  
>"O que é isso?"<br>"Estava remexendo numas caixas no sótão e encontrei esse cartão que fiz no Dia Das Mães para minha mãe." Uma lágrima solitária caiu.  
>"Sua letra era incrivelmente horrível." Falou brincalhão.<br>"Nossa, isso aumenta muito minha alta estima." Riu.  
>"Eu falei que era, agora é bem legível." Comentou maroto recostando-se no sofá.<br>"Se não quiser dormir sozinho essa noite, sugiro que pare." Falou num tom brincalhão.  
>"E isso não seria bom para nenhum de nós."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Minha Melhor Amiga.<strong>

Hermione sempre esteve comigo; em todos os momentos.  
>Dos mais alegres ao mais triste. – até na minha própria morte.<br>Nunca sentira sua falta, porque ela nunca esteve ausente. Mesmo quando estavam sozinhos, ela ficou com ele naquela floresta congelada.  
>Ela sempre tinha uma solução para seus problemas, sempre tinha uma saída racional para tudo.<br>"Mas eu acho que você não teria uma solução para isso, Hermione." Um sorriso fino surgiu em seus lábios quando esse pensamento lhe invadiu.  
>Hermione. Mione. Mi. Herms. Tantos nomes para descrever uma só pessoa.<br>"Hermione Jane Granger-Potter, minha melhor amiga.  
>A mulher quem amo." Sorriu.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Apenas Harry.**

Ele é mais do que "O garoto que sobreviveu."  
>Ele é mais do que "O escolhido."<br>Ele é mais do que "Potter."  
>Harry é muito mais do que "Harry Potter." Ou um "Homem de Dumbledore."<br>Ou "Quem derrotou Voldemort."  
>Harry é meu melhor amigo, meu companheiro, meu confidente.<br>Uma vez ele me contou que a primeira vez que vira Hagrid, dissera que era "Apenas Harry." Não pude deixar de rir.  
>"Harry você é muito mais do que 'Apenas Harry.'." depositei um beijo em seus lábios. Ele ainda mantinha o olhar intrigado. "Você não é 'Apenas Harry.' Você é <em>meu Harry."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Beleza.<strong>

A luz refletida no quarto fazia com que seus cachos, antes castanhos, tomassem um tom dourado.  
>O sol se erguera, seus cachos voltaram ao seu tom natural, mas restavam algumas mechas douradas.<br>Não gostava desse novo tom.  
>O cabelo dela é muito mais bonito castanho, seu tom natural. Na verdade, Hermione é bela naturalmente.<br>Não que ficasse feia quando se vestia elegantemente ou apenas se maquiava. Isso acentuava sua beleza.  
>Mas, sua beleza era ainda mais espetacular pelas manhãs. Algo que Hermione não concordava.<br>Fazer o que? Ele a achava linda de qualquer maneira, até mesmo quando ralava com ele.

* * *

><p><strong>A primeira<strong>

Contrário do que achava, você acreditou em mim.  
>"Nada dará errado, está em seu sangue."<br>Nunca imaginei como algumas palavras poderiam mexer tanto comigo.  
>Ainda não éramos tão chegados, mas aquelas poucas palavras que disse, me deram coragem para pegar aquele pomo.<br>Talvez porque nunca havia recebido nenhuma palavra de incentivo.  
>Contudo, não fora apenas isso. Você fora a primeira que me mostrara algo que pertencera a meu pai. Claro que muito falavam "seus pais já vieram aqui."<br>Mas eu não podia tocar, sentir ou admirar.  
>Você foi a primeira a acreditar em mim, Hermione, e isso não tem preço.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Um grande bruxo<strong>

Não poderia deixá-los.  
>Sabia, desde o momento que caímos daquele alçapão, que algo ruim aconteceria. Entretanto, não imaginava que Rony ficaria inconsciente e que teria que deixar ele e Hermione sozinhos naquele tabuleiro de xadrez.<br>"Você é um grande bruxo, Harry. Você realmente o é." Não, ele não era um grande bruxo, pois, caso o fosse, teria conseguido "salvar" Ron. Ela era uma bruxa melhor.  
>"Eu? Livros e inteligência." Um sorriso fino se mostrou em seus lábios. "Há coisas mais importantes, amizade e bravura." Concordou sem graça; ela tinha razão.<br>Levantou-se e seguiu seu caminho.  
>"E Harry..." virou-se. "Tenha cuidado."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pego um pomo<strong>

Como se não bastasse ter falado "beco diagonal" errado; estava dolorido e sujo de fuligem.  
>Ainda bem que Hagrid o achara na "travessa do tranco", gostaria de ter que se explicar a outro alguém.<br>Fora ótimo encontrar alguém conhecido em meio aquela confusão, mas ver um de seus melhores amigos era uma sensação ainda melhor.  
>"Harry!" Ela gritou, correndo em sua direção. "É tão bom ver vocês!" Falou sorridente.<br>"É ótimo ver você também!" Correspondeu ao sorriso.  
>Ao ver o sorriso dela, algo em seu estomago se mexeu, causando-lhe um sensação muito boa quase como se tivesse pego o pomo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Petrificada<strong>

Estava acostumado com a solidão, sempre ficara sozinho na casa dos Dursley.  
>Mas dessa vez não estava sozinho; Ron estava com ele e esse era o problema, apenas Rony.<br>Hermione não podia ajudá-lo dessa vez, não mais ninguém a quem recorrer, ela não lhe diria nenhum palavra de conforto ou de incentivo.  
>Sabia que não era culpado por ela estar petrificada, mas não conseguia tirar esse peso de seu coração. Se não fosse por ele, Hermione não estaria à noite na biblioteca pesquisando sobre a Câmara Secreta.<br>"_Queria que você estivesse aqui, Hermione. Precisamos de você. Agora mais que nunca."_

* * *

><p><strong>Tudo acaba bem, quando termina bem.<strong>

Grifinória ganhara a taça das casas e de Quadribol; Ginny estava a salvo; o basilísco estava morto e o diário de Riddle, acabado; os alunos que haviam sido petrificados estavam bem; Dobby era um elfo livro e Hagrid logo estaria de volta de Askaban.  
>Todos estavam alegres e sorridentes. Contudo, Harry sentia falta de alguém; alguém necessário para sua felicidade.<br>As portas do Grande Salão foram abertas e ela surgiu. Um enorme sorriso iluminava seu rosto, assim como o que brotara em seus lábios quando a vira correr em sua direção para abraçá-lo; um abraço de saudade e de felicidade.

* * *

><p><strong>Melhores férias<strong>

Essa estava sendo as melhores férias que tivera.  
>Passar duas semanas longe dos Dursley fora seu melhor presente, mesmo que indiretamente.<br>As duas semanas que passara no Caldeirão Furado foram as melhores, descontando-se as n'A Toca.  
>Contudo, na véspera de retornar a Hogwarts que se sentira mais feliz:<br>Estava descendo as escadas quando ouviu as vozes deles. Apressou seu passo e os encontrou discutindo, como de costume.  
>Rony fora o primeira a notar sua presença e, em seguida, Hermione.<br>O sorriso que surgiu no rosto bravo dela, fizera com que suas mãos suassem frio e que sua barriga desse voltas.

* * *

><p><strong>Enfrentar um dragão.<strong>

Estava suando frio, sua barriga estava dando voltar, o pânico estava tomando conta dele.  
>Passando perto das extremidades da cabana um som lhe chamou a atenção<br>Era Hermione. O que ela estava fazendo?  
>"Como esta se sentindo?" Podia sentir a apreensão na voz dela. "O segredo é a concentração. Depois disso, apenas tem que..."<br>"Enfrentar um dragão." Terminou a frase por ela.  
>Tudo aconteceu muito rápido: num momento esta falando com ela por um pano, no outro, Hermione o estava abraçando e mais uma voz ela estava lhe passando reconforto, como sempre o fazia. Hermione sempre estava lá por ele.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gorgeous.<strong>

"Ela está linda."  
>"Sim, ela está." Respondeu olhando para Cho.<br>Contudo, Parvati não estava olhando para Cho; estava olhando para outra garota.  
>Ela lhe lembrava Hermione, mas o cabelo era diferente... A garota era Hermione!<br>Hermione estava maravilhosamente linda. Ficou paralisado, olhando-a. Nunca imaginara que sua amiga poderia ficar tão linda. Não, Hermione já era linda, mas esta noite, estava ainda mais bela.  
>Ficou esperando-a no pé da escada para poder recebê-la. Contudo, quando Krum tomou sua frente percebeu que ele não era seu par e algo em seu peito mexeu incomodado quando o búlgaro beijou a mão da morena.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Brilho dos teus olhos.<strong>

"Tudo irá mudar agora, não?" Ela perguntou um pouco triste.  
>Harry segurou seu ombro, tanto passar um pouco de conforto.<br>"Sim." Respondeu acenando com a cabeça.  
>Hermione sorriu tentando esconder o brilho de tristeza que invadiu seus olhos.<br>Ela lhes pediu para escrever durante o verão. Isso era algo que Hermione não precisava lhe perdi, era algo que tinha a necessidade de fazer.  
>Rony, como sempre, mostrara-se o preguiço que era. Declarando que tentaria escrever.<br>Quando perguntara ao moreno se ele escreveria, Harry respondeu com um largo sorriso que sim e viu o brilho de tristeza nos olhos dela sumir.

* * *

><p><strong>Boas-vindas.<strong>

Nunca estivera lá e não sabia quantos anos tinha, mas, pela sua aparência, a casa era bem antiga e andara abandonada por um bom tempo. O que era de se esperar já que Sirius ficara preso em Askaban por 12 anos.  
>Estava distraído com as paredes gastas que quando abriu a porta de seu quarto, levara um susto por ter um par de braços rodeando-o.<br>Contudo, apenas precisou de um segundo para saber que era Hermione. Aquele abraço, só ela sabia dar. Seu cheiro era único e inconfundível. Retribuiu ao abraço na mesma intensidade. Isso sim era uma recepção _calorosa._

* * *

><p><strong>Cara de sapo.<strong>

Soltou o ar aliviada; um sorriso fino se formou em seus lábios. Caminhou até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.  
>Quando baixou seu olhar para o livro que Harry estava lendo, viu um tipo esquisito de cicatriz.<br>"O que é isso?" Perguntou tomando a mão dele. Ele nada respondeu e recolheu sua mão. "Umbridge quem fez isso?" Silencio como resposta.  
>"Hermione, não foi nada." Falou irritado e saiu do sofá.<br>Harry não precisou responder para saber que fora a "cara de sapo" quem fizera aquilo com ele.  
>Agora sua antipatia pela professora triplicara de tamanho.<br>Isso não ia ficar assim.

* * *

><p><strong>Satisfatório.<strong>

"Tenho certeza que o beijo do Harry foi mais do que satisfatório." Falou num tom sério.  
>Esse pequeno comentário dela ficou se repetindo em sua mente.<br>"Hermione, como pode saber que meu beijo é satisfatório?" Perguntou quando se encontravam sozinhos na Torre.  
>"Não sei, apenas comentei." Deu de ombros.<br>Harry então tirou o livro das mãos dela e aproximou seu rosto. Rosou seus lábios aos delas e ouviu um gemido fraco escapar de Hermione. Sem se demorar mais, tratou de beijá-la.  
>"E então?" perguntou maroto quando se separaram.<br>"Com certeza, muito melhor do que apenas satisfatório." Respondeu voltando ao beijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Natal no clube do Slugue.<strong>

Já passara por essa fase.  
>Então, porque lhe era tão aterrorizantes ter de perguntar novamente a uma garota se ela gostaria de lhe acompanhar a uma festa?<br>O problema é que não era apenas perguntar; era correr o risco de levar um "não" e o constrangimento quando ficarem sem assunto.  
>E com Hermione isso não aconteceria.<br>Contudo, ela já tinha um acompanhante para a festa de Natal do professor Slughorn.  
>Ela não quis lhe falar quem era e quando vira com quem ela escolhera o monstro em seu peito mexeu-se incomodado.<br>"Como ela preferiu ele a mim?" soltou num muxoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Agenda**

"9h30min reunião com cerimonialista?" Assentiu enquanto organizava sua bolsa.  
>"'11hrs, prova de vestidos. 'Acho que não sou bem vindo nesse aqui." Ela riu com seu tom brincalhão.<br>"13hrs, almoço." Voltou-se para a morena. "Sogrinha?" Ela assentiu sorridente. "Estou começando a ficar com ciúmes desse casamento." Hermione riu.  
>"Não seja bobo." Engatinhou pela cama até ele. "Já olhou as 18hrs?" sussurrou em seu ouvido.<br>"Não tem nada."  
>"Exatamente. Ainda com ciúme?" Falou marota.<br>"Posso conviver com isso." Virou-se, ficando por cima dela. "Mas depois do 'eu aceito', você será apenas minha, ." Beijou-lhe no intervalo entre seu de pescoço e ombro.

* * *

><p><strong>"Sozinho."<strong>

_"Amanhã é o dia. Como se sente" Perguntou, batendo levemente em seu ombro.  
>"Sozinho." Soltou num suspiro cansado.<br>"Como assim? Vocês moram juntos." Rony estava confuso.  
>"Hermione resolveu passar essa última semana na casa de seus pais."<br>"Brigaram as vésperas do casamento? Isso é insano!" O ruivo estava exaltado.  
>"Ron, pare de pensar besteiras." Soltou um riso. "É algo que Hermione lera numa revista. Algo sobre deixar tudo mais especial com a distancia."<br>É, mais uma vez Hermione estava certa.  
>Quando a vira em seu vestido branco, seu coração batera do mesmo modo quando a vira no Baile de Inverno.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Inveja<strong>

Como um evento tão alegre, com tantas pessoas sorridentes, o fazia sentir-se com tanta inveja?  
>Deveria estar feliz por ela; deveria estar feliz por seus dois amigos.<br>Contudo, ele era humano. Sentimentos como ciúmes e inveja tomam conta de si. Mas o amor é o culpado.  
>Se a amasse da maneira que deveria, como uma irmã, estaria feliz por seu casamento hoje.<br>Sabia que tinha que estar feliz por ela, mas a inveja não deixava.  
>Sentia inveja por Ron ter sido mais rápido em descobrir que a amava.<br>Sentia inveja de Ron por ter pedido ela em casamento antes dele.

* * *

><p><strong>Minha princesa.<strong>

Um barulho irritante o acordara.  
>Passou a mão por seu criado-mudo, a fim de desligar o despertador. Mas não era o objeto; ainda era três da manhã.<br>Colocou seus óculos, levantou-se da cama. Já sabia o que o fizera acordar.  
>Caminhou a passos leves até o quarto cor de rosa e encontrou Lily chorando. Pego-a no colo e sentou-se na cadeira de balanço, ninando-a.<br>Começou a cantar uma velha música e pequenina se acalmou. Aos poucos Lily se rendia ao sono.  
>Quando conseguira fazê-la voltar a dormir, Harry a colocou de volta no berço com cuidado.<br>"Boa noite minha princesa."

* * *

><p><strong>Privacidade<strong>

"Crianças! Café!" Gritara ao pé da escada e os três responderam.  
>Hermione sorriu e voltou à cozinha. Ainda estava com sua camisola, mas um robe a cobria. Colocou as últimas coisas na mesa e esperou pelos filhos.<br>Enquanto organizava a louça, sentira o cheiro dele e sorriu. Há muito ele perdera a o "efeito surpresa" com ela.  
>"Bom dia." Falou, beijando-a no rosto.<br>"Bom dia." Respondeu com um sorriso.  
>"Cadê as crianças?" perguntou, virando-a para si.<br>"Se arrumando." Enlaçou o seu pescoço.  
>"Ótimo, assim teremos um pouco de privacidade."<br>"Como se já não bastasse ontem."  
>"Nunca é demais com você."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Presente.<strong>

"Vamos fazer 15 anos na próxima semana." Comentou.  
>"Já sabe o que comprar?" Negou com a cabeça. "É de se esperar, já foram mais de 40 presentes."<br>"Nem me fale." Recostou-se na cadeira.  
>"Uma roupa? Jóia? Lingerie?" falara a última com um pouco de incomodo.<br>"Espero que não esteja imaginando a minha mulher de roupas intimas." Rony riu. "Assim espero."  
>"Certo, que tal uma viagem ou um final de semana romântico? Elas sempre gostam."<br>"É a melhor opção. Como as crianças estão em Hogwarts e já faz um tempo..."  
>"Não preciso de detalhes sobre sua vida conjugal." Harry riu abertamente.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Belo dia de outono.<strong>

Era um belo dia de outono. Um pouco estranho, não?  
><em>Um belo dia de outono<br>Mas tinha meus motivos: não tínhamos provas tão cedo, tudo estava calmo e estava com ele ao meu lado.  
>Não sei explicar como é a sensação, mas é algo muito, <em>muito bom!<br>"No que esta pensando?"  
>"Nada." Deu de ombros.<br>"Esse nada perecia muito bom." Hermione o olhou intrigada. "Você estava sorrindo." Colocou uma mexa de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.  
>"Tudo bem. Estava pensando em você." Sorriu.<br>"Porque pensar se pode tocar?" Falou num tom maroto.  
>"Como tola eu sou!" Declarou beijando-o apaixonadamente.<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Amor.<strong>

Uma vez perguntei a minha mãe como era o amor. Como era estar apaixonada.  
>Ela me respondeu que era como se tudo fosse mais colorido, que eu iria sorrir por qualquer ato dessa pessoa, que, quando estivesse com ele, nada mais importaria.<br>Desde meus sete anos, o que conhecia sobre amor era o que minha mãe havia me dito e o que tinha lido nos livros.  
>Contudo, quando olhei em seus olhos verdes percebe o que era, realmente, o <em>amor.<br>Amor era tudo o que já sabia, mas havia algo mais.  
>O nome do meu amor era: Harry James Potter.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lírios.<strong>

_Lírios.  
>Não entendia porque ela gostava tanto deles.<br>Normalmente as mulheres tinham sua feição direcionada as rosas, mas não ela.  
>Hermione sempre fora diferente das outras. Sempre fora [i]única.<br>Mas eu ainda não conseguia entender o porquê dela preferir os lírios.[/i]  
>"Já sentiu o perfume deles? Não é doce nem cítrico, é como uma mistura." Ela respondeu calmamente. "E suas pétalas parecem tão delicadas, mas são resistentes. É por isso que eu prefiro os lírios." Ela sorriu. "Eles parecem ser frágeis, mas sabem de defender. Eles são únicos." Cheirou o buque.<br>"Assim como você." Acariciei seu rosto e a beijei._

* * *

><p><strong>Com que roupa?<strong>

"Qual prefere? O vermelho ou o preto?" Perguntou estendendo os dois vestidos.  
>Sempre pensei que Hermione fosse uma mulher prática. Contudo, a única coisa que me fazia ficar sentando olhando-a trocar de roupa era que ela permanecia, grande parte do tempo, de lingerie.<br>"Você fica linda nos dois." Soltei.  
>"Assim não vamos acabar tão cedo."<br>Soltei o ar cansado e me caminhei em sua direção.  
>"Já falei o que achava." A agarrei pela cintura. "Mas vou falar a verdade: você já é linda, o que vai vestir é apenas um porém." Ela sorriu.<br>"Bem melhor." Enlaçou meu pescoço e beijou-me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I.**

"Verde." Soltou com seu típico ar mandão.  
>"Castanho." Respondeu maroto.<br>"Liso." Aproximou-se.  
>"Cachos."<br>"Preto."  
>"Castanho." Passou sua mão em seu cabelo.<br>"Coragem." Aproximou-se ainda mais, roçando seus narizes.  
>"Inteligência." Colou sua testa a dela.<br>"O garoto que sobreviveu." Sussurrou encarando os lábios dele.  
>"A bruxa mais inteligente de sua idade." Novamente em seu tom maroto.<br>"Potter."  
>"Granger." Roçou seus lábios aos dela.<br>"Harry."  
>"Hermione."<br>"Harry!" Falou num tom repreendedor.  
>"Hermione?" ergueu as sobrancelhas.<br>"Não." Afastou-se.  
>"Porque?" ela apontou com a cabeça para os alunos que se encontravam na Torre.<br>"Sou exemplo."  
>"E qual exemplo melhor que um namorado como eu?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

"O que vamos fazer mais tarde?" passou o pergaminho para Hermione.  
>"Você eu não sei, mas tenho que fazer a ronda." Esperou o professor Flitwick se virar para repassar o bilhete.<br>"Esta precisando de companhia?" outro brilhete.  
>"Você não pode! Vai levar detenção."<br>"Pensei que namorar a monitora-chefe tinha seus privilégios." Dessa vez sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo os pelos do pescoço da morena eriçar.  
>"Falamos disso depois." Riscou no pergaminho.<br>A aula acabara.  
>"E então?" perguntou à suas costas.<br>"Se conseguir sair da Torre sem ser visto." Soltou.  
>"Agora é um desafio." A girou. "E nunca desisto de um."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

"Alguém sabe a resposta para a questão sete de Poções?" Rony perguntou depois de se dar por vencido.  
>"Falei para você fazer seus deveres em seus respectivos dias." Hermione soltou, passando a folha de seu livro.<br>"Hermione, por mais que adore seus conselhos, agradeceria se me ajudasse." A morena soltou o ar cansada. Fecho seu livro sonoramente, tomou o livro das mãos do ruivo. "Resposta d"  
>"Agradeço." Hermione sorriu amarelo, voltando a sua leitura. "O que deu nela?" perguntou, virando-se para Harry.<br>"Detenção." Falou dando pouco caso.  
>"Hermione em detenção? Como?"<br>"Corredor. Meia-noite. Pirraça." Rony não conseguiu segurar o riso.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

"Harry." Ela o cutucou; ele soltou um som surdo e remexeu-se na cama. "Querida, esta na hora." Ele soltou algo parecido com 'que horas são?'  
>"Sete horas. Se não apressar-se, iremos nós atrasar." Sussurrou em seu ouvido.<br>"Estou disposto a me arriscar." Sentou-se na cama. "E para o que iria me atrasar? Hoje é sábado; não trabalho!"  
>"A bebida ainda esta fazendo efeito, hein?" Soltou brincalhona. "Temos que receber nossos filhos!"<br>"Confiu na capacidade dos meus filhos, com certeza eles conseguem voltar para casa sozinhos." Teve suas roupas jogadas em sua direção com resposta.  
>"Vista-se." Beijou-lhe levemente nos lábios.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

"Harry, querido! Que bom revê-lo." A mais velha o recebera com um abraço e um sorriso. "O que o trás aqui?" não precisou de nenhuma palavra, o olhar triste do moreno já lhe dera a resposta. "Não acho que Mione queira vê-lo agora."  
>"Por favor, . Prometo não demorar." A morena ponderou, mas o deu passagem.<br>Harry subiu as escadas silenciosamente. Parou a porta do quarto dela, ouviu alguns soluços e abriu a porta.  
>"Mione?" ela virou-se com os olhos marejados.<br>"Ela era tão novo!" balançou o sininho da coleira de Bichento. "Não é justo."  
>"Ele foi um gato muito feliz."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>VI.<strong>

Poderia ser um gesto simples. Apenas uma dança.  
>Contudo, essa não fora apenas uma gesto de amizade. Bem, pelo menos fora no inicio.<br>Seu principal objetivo era animá-la. Não agüentava mais vê-la chorar, sofrer.  
>Sabia que o que Hermione sentia por Rony era algo diferente ao que ela sentia por si, mas em algum momento, entre piruetas e risadas, esses sentimentos se misturaram.<br>Sabia que amava Hermione e que ela o correspondia, mas será que esse amor que sentiam era o fraterno? Ou achavam que era, porque era mais fácil assim?  
>Quando a encara ao final da dança, soube.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>VII.<strong>

Quando a conhecera, pensou que ela fosse apenas uma garotinha arrogante. Contudo, quando a salvara daquele Trasgo, soube que ela era muito mais que isso.  
>Hermione era inteligente, isso ninguém poderia discordar. Mas ela era muito mais do que uma "sabe tudo"; ela era sua primeira amiga, a primeira pessoa quem abraçara, a primeira que lhe falou que era capaz e era por isso que a amava tanto.<br>Hermione sempre estivera ao seu lado, nos mais tristes aos mais alegres momentos. Nada mais justo do que estarem um ao lado do outro num de seus momentos mais felizes: seu próprio casamento.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII.<strong>

Enfrente ao espelho encarava seu reflexo.  
>Há sete meses, não imaginava que poderia sentir-se tão feliz.<br>_Estava assustada, mas durara pouco. No momento que vira o sorriso no rosto dele, não coube espaço em seu peito para outra sensação que não o amor; felicidade.  
>"Eu vou ser pai." Sussurrou olhando para o papel.<br>Sua voz ficara audível. "Eu vou ser pai, Mione! Eu vou ser pai de um filho seu; de um filho nosso!" Gritava enquanto rodopiava Hermione em seus braços.  
>Se fosse possível seu sorriso saltaria de seu rosto.<br>"Pensei que fosse impossível, mas você esta ainda mais linda."_

* * *

><p><strong>IX.<strong>

"Vocês nunca me contaram como se conheceram." A mais nova declarou.  
>"Bem, eu e seu pai não tivemos uma troca de olhares com faíscas." Falou sorridente. "Eu era uma garota de onze, trouxa, que estava com enormes pespectivas sobre Hogwarts e seu pai estava extremamente feliz por poder passar meses longes de seus tios." A pequena sorriu. "Seu pai sempre dera mais importância a opinião de seu Tio Ron. Contudo, Harry sempre vinha a mim quando precisava de conselhos ou ajuda."<br>"Isso sempre soube. Como que se _conheceram?"  
>"Precisei perder sua mão para perceber que não conseguiria viver sem ela."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>XI.<strong>

"Não James." Advertiu ao garotinho de apenas um ano.  
>Quando James aprender a andar, tivera que fazer uma "limpeza" na casa; tirar todos os objetos perigosos e quebradiços.<br>"Harry!" o moreno respondera do escritório. "Sua vez." Apontara para o pequenino sorridente em ver a imagem de seu pai.  
>"Sei que é minha vez de trocar sua fralda, James." Pegou o pequenino. "Mas será que você não consegue convencer sua mãe de troca-lo desse vez?" falava com seu filho. "Prometo fazer tudo que quiser aqui" Apontou para a cozinha. "e lá." Apontara para o quarto.<br>"Estarei esperando por você lá, então."

* * *

><p><strong>XII.<strong>

Uma vez perguntou o que me atraia em você.  
>Seus olhos e seus sorrisos.<br>Todos os seus olhares e todos os seus sorrisos que até agora contei serem cinco.  
>Um você usa quando quer ser educada.<br>Outro quando esta nervosa; você morde o lábio inferior.  
>Mais um é aquele quando está extremamente feliz; seu sorriso é tão intenso que chega a seus olhos e me contagia.<br>Outro é o seu sorriso triste; você o usa para disfarçar a sua tristeza. Um fracasso.  
>Um outro é o seu sorriso forçado quando tenta esconder seus sentimentos.<br>Seus olhos sempre lhe entregam, Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>XIII.<strong>

O seu beijo.  
><em>Seu e de Harry...<em>

O moreno a pegara de surpresa. A agarrara sem que pudesse pensar direito.

Analisando melhor agora, nem tivera chance de formar um pensamento. Seus olhos marejados se fecharam da visão de Rony e Lilá, para adentrar num "escuro" de sensações maravilhosas.

E o ruivo e a loira não eram mais o casal aplaudido.  
>E sim, ela e Harry.<p>

Era muito estranho pensar nos dois assim. Harry era seu melhor amigo e tudo que viviam não passava de brincadeiras provocativas. Os "joguinhos" eram só uma brincadeira, e nunca ela os levara a sério, nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>XIV.<strong>

"Harry" ele a olhou. ", porque me beijou? "  
>"Não gostou?" indagou simplesmente.<br>"É claro que gostei. Digo, foi bom..." atrapalhou-se. "Não me responda com uma pergunta! Me beijou por pena?"  
>"Mione, eu a beijei porque senti vontade." disse sincero, encarando seus olhos.<br>"Tem certeza que não foi para chamar atenção?"  
>"Talvez. Mas não foi isso. E você sabe, não é?"<br>"Eu não sei de nada, Harry." falou, e ele esgueirou-se até o seu lado.  
>"Shiu..." sussurrou, calando-a com um beijo ardente.<br>"Você me beijou de novo!" exclamou quando separaram-se.  
>"E não tinha ninguém por aqui." respondeu, sorrindo maroto. "Entende agora?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>XV.<strong>

"Por que está fazendo isso? É alguma brincadeira, ou uma aposta? Diga-me qual é o fundamento disso tudo."  
>"Achei que já tivesse entendido Srta. Granger, mas acho que devo ser mais claro." falou, inclinando-se para frente na tentativa de beijá-la.<br>"Ah não." tocou os lábios dele com os dedos trêmulos. "Então, seja claro com palavras, e não com beijos... Por que... Eu acabei de perceber que eu não penso muito bem quando estamos nos beijando."  
>"Não sou tão bom com palavras." sorriu maroto.<br>"Então me escreva um bilhete. Na escrita deve ser melhor." brincou. "Só não me deixe tão confusa."

* * *

><p><strong>XVI.<strong>

"Ficou maluco? O que está fazendo aqui à uma hora dessas?" ralhou.  
>"Desculpe-me, mas não pude evitar. Fiquei pensando em você a tarde toda."<br>"Não devia estar aqui, posso lhe dar uma detenção!" falou.  
>"Se for com você, não me importo. Dê-me mil detenções, então se quiser." disse, estreitando-a mais junto a si.<br>"Que cantada barata..." desdenhou.  
>"Vai me forçar a dizer?"<br>"Seria um sacrifício?" replicou.  
>"Se eu tiver minha recompensa depois, não será de todo inútil." falou inclinando-se. "E não vou querer apenas beijos."<br>"Diga e veremos." Falou marota.  
>"Eu te amo, Hermione Granger."<br>Logo estava nos braços dele, literalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>XVII.<strong>

Semanas se seguiram; Hermione não conseguira falar com Harry. Quando tinham chance de ficar a sós, ele lhe cobria de beijos, e ela não conseguia dizer nada, a não ser protestar para que as horas não passassem e ela pudesse beijá-lo eternamente.

Como naquele momento.

Estavam na sala comunal, a lareira acesa, lhes perpassando sua luz laranja. Mesmo sendo arriscado estarem ali, não viam lugar mais adequado para "namorarem". A sala comunal da Grifinória lhes servia de cenário.

Já passava da meia noite, e eles não tinham sono.

_E ele adorava beijar seu pescoço. _

__E ela adorava ser beijada ali._  
><em>


End file.
